Generations Of The Dead, Book 1: Days Behind Us
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: The world is ending around them. Their friends, families, and neighbors have begun eating each other. These aren't your normal zombies, these zombies work in groups and roam the world looking for flesh. What will become of the survivors?
1. Chapter 1: Alex

Generations of the Dead

by Alex Cloninger

Chapter One  
-Alex-

My name is Alex Ruler.  
A former private detective with the R&R Firm located in the foothills of North Carolina. Nestled in the heart of a lawless little hell hole known as Polkville, a quaint little town overrun with thugs and drugs located on the outskirts of Daniels County. My best friend and I moved there back in the late 2000s to establish our private firm, only to realize we were the only law the county had. We had started cleaning the little area up. It was around that time that we decided to stay.  
After a few months of working the city over, my friend and I moved my wife out to town with us. Amber had always wanted a quiet country life, not too far from the city but too close either. In Polkville, the closest city was two hours away. She opened her daycare on Main Street and the two of us bought our home on the smallest ranch just five miles from the Polkville City Limits. This is where I found myself waking up on the morning that my little slice of heaven, went straight to hell.

As usual, I woke to find myself sleeping beside the blonde bombshell I had married. I kissed her neck gently before climbing out of bed, attempting and failing, not to disturb her. I showered and dressed in a white polo shirt and black slacks. The shirt was one of the new t-shirts that my partner had designed for us to wear. It bore the R&R Firm logo, stylized looping "R"s, on the left chest and my last name "Ruler" as well my rank "Co-Captain" on the left chest. I pulled on my black cap that read "Police" and grabbed my duffle bag from the dresser to make my way into the living room. I could hear that my television was still teaming with life as Amber's little brother Jayson had spent the night with us. He had been so eager to try out this new video game that I guessed he fell asleep with the TV on, because I could hear a female's voice.

"Jay! Jay! Where are you, Jay?"

I quietly crept to the couch and relieved him of the controller and headseat. As I positioned the headset upon my head, I heard the girl's voice again.

"Jay! Wake your sister and her husband up! Something horrible is happening!"  
"Hey, hey, hey, easy. This is Alex, Jayson's Brother-in-Law. What's up? Jay's asleep," I said, trying to calm the girl down.  
"You are a cop right? There is a group of people trying to break into my house. My parents never came home from this dinner they were going to last night, and I'm scared. Jay was supposed to stay up with me until they came home," the girl responded.  
"Okay, honey, tell me your address and I'll be right over. I'll swing by before I head to the office," I stated, "Everything will be fine. I promise,"

Before the girl could respond, I heard an awful gurgling sound.

"You kids and your video games," I laugh, as memories of zombie games clouded my mind.  
"Mr. Ruler, my address is 557 North Peidmont Lane," I heard before the connection died as the message prompted on screen.

I placed the controller and headset back on Jayson's chest and headed for the door. Amber was waiting on me.

"You really think you are slipping outta this house without giving me a real kiss, not one of them soft kisses on the neck?" she asked, smiling.  
"Well I don't like disturbing beauty," I replied before giving her a kiss. "Hey, do you know Jay's friend who lives on North Peidmont Lane?"  
"You mean Ariel?" Amber asked.  
"I don't know who she was," I stated, "But she needs help. I'm on my way over,"

I reach for the doorknob when Amber grabbed my wrist.

"Hold on, cowboy," she said, smirking, "You may need this out there on duty,"

She held my gun towards me. Nothing spectactular, just a Berretta 9mm. Standard police issued weapon that I ordered to keep my partner from going overboard. He had a habit of ordering massive firepower for no reasons. I took the gun from her delicate hand and smirked.

"I always told you that you were the brains of this operation, I'm just the heart," I said before kissing her again.  
"You'd lose your head if it weren't attached," she replied.  
"We still on for lunch?" I asked, exiting the door.  
"Yeah, Daycare is dismissing at noon," I heard before I closed my car door and started the engine.

My car wasn't much to look at. An older model car, I purchased it to save money for Amber and I when we first moved to town. After we got straightened out, we purchased her a Cheverolet S-10 Extended Cab and I was stuck driving the old vehicle, which I didn't mind. The old Camaro could hold its own against the heavily modifed cars of the street racers of Polkville. I backed out of the drive and headed towards North Peidmont Lane.

As I drove, I clicked on the Citizens Band and tuned to channel nine.

"Raymon, this is Ruler. I've got a situation on North Peidmont Lane, I'll be a little late for morning briefings," I said.  
"Ruler, Do you need backup?" Raymon asked.  
"No," I replied, "But if I do, I'll hit you up,"  
"Okay bro," I heard.

With the few seconds of that conversation, I had arrived at my destination. I saw the group of intruders upon the porch. I noticed the open second story window with the pink frilly curtains blowing out. The attempting intruders were oblivious to my presence so I had the element of surprise. Five of them, all wearing different brand clothing, all appeared to be teenagers, with the exception of the largest. They were all covered in what appeared to be a mixtured of dirt, blood, and some black substance. The largest of the intruders continuously pounded the door with his fists.

_Definitely isn't the smartest bunch of ciminals,_ I thought, as I geared up. I pulled my fingerless gloves on and pinned my badge to my shirt. I clicked open the holster on my gun and began making plans. The intruders where on the front porch of the house. My main concern was getting the girl out. Aerial, I believe is what Amber said her name was, was on the other side of that second story window. Checking my surroundings, I ducked behind a bush and moved around to the rear of the house. The rear entrance was left open. My mind clouded with fear for the safety of Jayson's friend. I clicked on my shoulder walkie.

"Raymon, come in," I said in a hoarse whisper, "Back up requested on North Piedmont,"  
"No can do partner. Got a situation myself over on Main Street. See why I said we needed to hire and train more people?" Raymon responded.  
"Fine! We can start this afternoon," I shot back, clicking the radio off.

Making sure I wasn't being watched, I rolled from behind the bush to the corner of the house. I was a good five feet away from the back door when someone stepped out of the house. Someone I recognized. She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her eyes were glazed over like a doughnut. Her hands hooked and twisted like an Arthritis patient gone wrong. She opened her mouth to hiss, sniffing the air before doing so which allowed me to see the inside of her mouth no longer held omnivore teeth, but straight carnivorious teeth. Her jaw unhinged briefing and she released a low gutteral howl before locking her eyes on me! This lady, had come over to mine and Amber's house at least a dozen times for supper. She was a sweet lady, but for someone over the age of forty, who changed hairstyles more than Lady Gaga, right now she looked anything but sweet.

"I want flesh," she moaned before leaping, yes leaping, over the guard rail of the back porch, landing like a cat on her feet and then pouncing towards me.

I ducked and rolled out of the way as she smashed into the side of the house. I heard the wet sound of internal organs smashing. She crumpled to the ground, her chest rising and falling slowly. I clicked the radio back on.

"Dispatch! I need an ambulance to North Peidmont Lane. We have a situation here," I said frantically.  
"Emergancy Medical Team enroute,": dispatch responded.

I knealt beside her and began checking vitals. I found no pulse which made no sense. I rolled her over gently on her side and almost threw up as her shirt ripped to reveal the skin on her back had been peeled right off. Admist all the commotion of dealing with my attacker, the intruders had made their way around the house. _Shit!_ I stated, just as I realized the intruders where all in the same shape and condition as my attacker. These five gathered around me, encircling me like a pack of wolves.

"Flesh" they moaned as a unit.  
"Guys, we can work this problem out. Let's talk about this," I stated, nervously attempting a joke.

The R&R Firm has been in Polkville for nearly three years. I've never had to fire my gun in that time period. I was beginning to get used to the idea that I would probably never have to fire it. The situation I found myself in now, tended to change my views on things. As the five intruders moved forward, in slow jerking movements, my mind assessed the situation.  
_Okay, Ruler, you have five attackers. Two Female, Three males. Four smaller than yourself, one larger than yourself. _I thought, my mind targeting each individual and assessing their status. _One female, blonde around seventeen. Palm thrust to chest should suffice. Two, female, brunette. Petite with glasses. Leg Sweep should suffice. Three Male, black eyes. Elbow to the throat. Four Male, limper. Another Leg Sweep. Five Male, big guy. Super Kick. _  
I attacked, following my mind's instructions. Martial arts techniques flowed through my brain like a stream, waiting for their time to shine. My mind hand picked the techniques I needed to subdue my aggressors, before throwing them down. I performed every move my mind thought needed before I stepped upon the porch, leaving the aggressors lying on the ground.  
Once inside the house, I closed and locked the rear door. The lights were off, and the room I was standing in was cloaked in darkness. I clicked on my flashlight and scanned the room. A red liquid covered the surface of a nearby counter, before leaking to the floor and travelling to a larger pool at the base of the refrigerator._So I'm standing in a kitchen,_ I thought, _ A dark blood coated kitchen._ The thought sent shivers up my spine. I could only hope that Aerial was still safe in her bedroom.  
I made my way through the darkened house, using my flashlight to view the surrounding debris. The house looked like a hurricane had gone through. Overturned furniture, broken glass, even the nice 90" Flatscreen Television had been turned over. _I'm a fucking cop and I can't afford shit like that, _ I thought, passing through the living room. When I got to the base of staircase, my heart sank. Dangling over the edge of the top floor, between the railing, dripping with crimson red blood, was a young female's wrist. I hurried up the stairs, taking them three at a time. The young girl was wearing only a night gown. One of those 'not-lace-but-not-silk' night gowns, pink in color but worn so much the pink was fading to a whitish color. Her red curly hair was matted to her head. She was still breathing! Despite the large amount of blood pooling around her, and the gaping wound in the right chest, the girl was still alive.

"Shh," I said, putting my finger of my lips, "I'm Detective Alex Ruler, Jay sent me,"

She looked up to me with fear in her eyes. Her chest rising and falling slower than it had been when I discovered her. She took my wrist and pulled me close.

"Th-They killed m-my..." She gasped for air, struggling to form the last bit of her sentence, "m-m-m-om,"

With that last word, she was gone. I watched the life fade from her eyes. I sat back on my haunches and wiped the tear from my eye. I clicked on the shoulder radio.

"Dispatch, where is that ambulance I asked for? We have a fatality," I said solemnly, fighting back the tears.  
"Detective, we have EMTs en route, but there is a huge traffic jam at Main Street and Stagecoach Trail," the respondant replied, "Appears to be some sort of wreck,"  
"Raymon, you copy?" I asked.  
"I have a situation here, pal," Raymon replied, between bursts of gunfire. "What do you need?"  
"We need to meet up and handle these situations all over the city," I stated, "We need to-Holy Hell In A Bottle," I exclaimed.  
"What?" Raymon asked back.

Honestly, I couldn't respond. The young girl I had just watched die before my eyes was now back on her feet. She was still bleeding, but she was walking around like nothing was wrong.

"Uh, Raymon, I'm going to have to get back to you. Give me a minute," I said.  
"Ruler, don't you do this to me! You just said 'Holy Hell In A Bottle' that's your 'Oh Shit' phrase, now what is the fucking problem?" Raymon retorted.  
"I just watched this girl die, man. And she's up walking around like it ain't shit," I stated.  
"Maybe you didn't check her vitals-Fucking A Batman!" Raymon shouted, just as an explosion rang out over the walkie.  
"Raymon!" I exclaimed, drawing unwanted attention to myself from the girl who had just rose from the dead.

Her normally blue eyes flashed for a moment and glazed over. I saw the transformation before my eyes. The old lady that attacked me outside had probably went through the same metamorphosis, at some point in time before attacking me. The girl's body convulsed and jerked. Her fingers hooking just like the old lady's outside had. She screamed and howled as her teeth became carnivorious teeth and her wound, it spewed black blood now.

"Flesh," she moaned before sprinting towards me.

I backpeddaled and ran across the floor of the second story home. The girl followed me. I ducked into a side room, and slammed the door shut. I could hear the girl outside pounding against the door with her fists. _Okay, Ruler, think. Something is definitely in the water of your little town. The people here are acting like, well, zombies. Zombies that somewhat think, and speak. Zombies that want your flesh. You need to prioritize and execute. The two most important rules of surviving. _I thought. _I don't want to hurt them incase this is just a sickness. I need to get somewhere that has a computer or television. _I clicked my shoulder radio on.

"Dispatch! What's the latest news reports saying?" I asked.

Static was my reply.  
_Just fucking great. My dispatch network is down. _I thought.

"Raymon? You still alive?" I asked.  
"Yeah buddy," I heard him reply, allowing me to breath a sigh of relief, "How about we regroup? This situation has exploded pal. The wreck on Main Street and Stagecoach Trail, has led to the entire city being in complete and utter choas,"  
"You are closer to my house. Grab Amber and Jayson. Meet me at the Firm," I said.  
"Hey partner, be careful!" Raymon stated.  
"Vinnie, you know me. I'm always careful," I said, "Tell Amber that I love her,"

The quickest route to the Firm, from where I was standing would be out the window, down to my car and then take North Piedmont Lane to Highway 10, turning left on Hope Road. Hope Road would circle around the wreckage on Main Street and duimp me out on the opposite side of Stagecoach Trail, right near the firm.  
I looked out the window to see a group of people had gathered outside the house. They were all moaning for flesh. There was no way to my car. I would have to think of something else. My choices, limited as they were, weren't going to be mad without thinking them through first. My first choice appeared to be a no go for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Vinnie

Chapter Two  
Vinnie

Gunfire sounded.  
I ducked behind the four door sedan that had crashed into the side of the transfer truck on the corner of Main Street and Stagecoach Trail. My firearm was empty and I fumbled reloading it. Ejecting the first clip, I had dropped the second clip when I had been shot at. Citizens of Polkville ran about in disarray and screamed in horror. The perpetrators I had shot were already on their feet and eating innocent people.

My name is Vinnie Raymon.  
This is no typical day on the R&R Firm list of things to do before briefings. I knew my partner, Alex Ruler, was unable to help me. He had instructed me to get his wife and her brother, and meet him at our firm. He was on the other side of the city helping with a home invasion scenario. He had requested back up and I couldn't comply. Now I needed the backup. I found myself surrounded by these fleshing eating cannibalistic perpetrators and realized that I didn't have enough ammunition to kill them all. Even if I did get lucky enough to put them down for good. A shot rang out, echoing off the buildings. I heard the bullet whistle by my left ear. I followed the trajectory with my eyes, spotting the rifleman atop an old trading card game shop. The Wizard's Dungeon was a local card shop where Alex would go nerd out.

"Hey pig! If I was you, I'd get my ass out of the street," I heard him shout.

I ignored his comment about being a pig and darted into a nearby ally. I wasn't followed, thank god. I tried to catch my breath when someone clasped me on the shoulder. I turned to find myself staring into the dark eyes of a tough as nails hardened ex-soldier type. He wore a dark brown leather vest over a black t-shirt, and denim pants tucked in a pair of Wolverine Steel Toed boots. He adjusted a crossbow on his back and smiled.

"Right now, Officer," he stated, holding up his hands in peace, "Lets get you topside,"

With that, he pointed me towards the building with where the sniper was located. I followed him slowly, unsure if I should trust a man carrying a crossbow.

"My name's Roger Gordon. The sniper up there was Dustin James. We took shelter inside the card shop just as the first wave of infected came upon the wreck," My savior explained as we entered the card shop.

He locked the door and placed a large desk in front of it. I helped him of course. We were joined shortly by the rifleman, carrying his rifle over his shoulder. He stood slightly shorter than my own six foot frame. His dark hair was cut short. He wore a loose fitting white-shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of nike tennis shoes.

"Fucking pig. I wasted a round trying to get your attention," Dustin, the rifleman, stated pushing into me as he walked past.  
"Roger, Dustin," I said softly, "I have a mission to accomplish here. I have been instructed to reach my partner's farm, get his wife and brother-in-law, and meet him back at our firm on Main Street,"  
"The R&R Firm?" Dustin asked.  
"The very one," I explained.  
"I knew I hated you for some reason," Dustin explained.  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
"What Dustin means is, Detective, when you and your partner came to town, you put a strain on our Shine Business," Roger said, "But we won't hold it against you. We need to work together to survive the night. Those cannibals out there," Roger shuddered, "They aren't just normal sick people. They are more dangerous than I thought,"  
"A bite turns you into one. I've seen this situation before," Dustin said, walking over to a bookshelf and removing a white paperback book, and holding it up for us to see. "Max Brooks wrote all about all sorts of situations like this. Even tied together facts the government hide from us,"  
"Um, The Zombie Survival Guide?" I asked, almost laughing until I remembered that Alex kept a copy in his duffle bag. "Lemme see that thing,"

I thumbed through the book and read a few pages here and a few pages there. When I closed the book and handed it back to Dustin, I almost fainted.

"It appears as if Alex was right. The Zombie Apocalypes has happened," I said.  
"Um, whose Alex?" Roger asked.  
"My partner," I responded, "Okay, you guys wanna tavel with me? We can work together to get to my partner's house and then get his family to him at the firm,"  
"Sorry, we are leaving town. Ain't got no time for side missions, boss," Roger exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder. "But if you and your partner manage to meet up and make it out alive, I'm suggesting you head towards Macdowel's Hunting Camp. That's where I'm heading at least,"  
"Why there?" I asked.  
"Protection mainly," Roger exclaimed, "I know a few boys up that way,. They will be sure to be packing some major firepower,"  
"In this situation we in, the bigger the gun, the better the chance of survival appear," Dustin stated.

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue with them. Hell, I've seen firsthand what the sick people can do. Instantly I thought of Alex. I clicked on the shoulder walkie.

"Ruler, do you copy?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what's up?" He replied.  
"Just checking in with you man. Ain't heard from you in a while. Whereabouts are you?" I asked.  
"Stuck in side the house I was investigating that disturbance at," he responded.  
"What do you mean by stuck?" I asked.  
"I'm talking about carnivorious mutating freaks trying to bite me right outside the door," He said.  
"Figure something out, partner. Look, I met up with some guys who seem to think these people aren't sick, they are dead. This seems to be a repeat of Max Brooks, pal," I explained to him.  
"You mean?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah," I finished his sentance, "Zombies,"  
"Raymon, I've read The Zombie Survival Guide multiple times. The Sick Freaks I've encountered have spoken to me. They craved flesh. It was the only thing they said, but that in itself discredits the Zombie theory," I shook my head as he continued, "And zombies don't hunt like pack animals. These things, whatever they are, do,"  
"What if I told you, Detective, that the infection was a mutated strain of the zombie virus?" Dustin asked.  
"Who said that?" Alex asked.  
"Dustin James, Polkville's First and Only Movie Critic. I have studied the zombie genre relentlessly and this is one of those strains of virus mutated beyond recognition," Dustin explained.  
"Excuse me, Mr. James, I wasn't aware that being a movie critic made you an expert on zombies," Alex stated, anger displayed broadly in his voice.  
"Calm down partner, take a breather. Look, you handle getting to the firm. I'm going after Amber and Jayson," I explained, silencing the radio before Alex could respond.

I gathered a few items from the card shop that I thought I may be able to use. Nothing spectatcular, a few feet of rope, a lighter, and a small pocket knife. I had left mine in my desk back home. I took one last look at Roger and Dustin.

"You sure you don't wish to join me?" I offered.  
"Yeah man. We're heading to that camp," Roger said, "You should join us after you and your partner make it to your firm,"  
"We'll look out for you," I reassured him.

An hour later, I approached Alex's house on foot. Cautiously, I stepped from the streets. After leaving the store, I hadn't encountered any of the sick people. Nor had I encountered any of the living. I crouched behind a car and listened. No sounds, no vehicles. I scanned Alex's house and saw no sign of life. I began feeling sick until I caught sight of a light reflecting off a mirror.

"Alright Jase!" I exclaimed, quietly.

I rolled behind a different car, keeping my back to Alex's house. I knew I was safe as long as Jayson could see me. I eased across their lawn, stepping up on the porch. The front door opened, and I was pulled inside.

"Where's my husband?" Amber immediately asked.  
"We've lost radio contact. I'm sure he's fine though. We've got a plan," I reassured her, "I'm taking you two to meet him at the R&R Firm,"  
"Did he manage to get to Aerial's House?" Jayson asked.  
"I know he made it to her house, pal, but I'm not sure how things look over there," I explained, "If something were wrong, Alex will radio to me. You two should pack some clothes. Alex says we need to evacuate the city,"  
"Aren't you packing anything?" Amber asked, quizzically.  
"I keep about three changes of clothing at the firm. I should be fine," I stated, as I started searching through the cabinets for canned goods.

I emptied all of Amber's canned goods out on her counter. I believe Alex had been preparing for this for a while. He had canned everything, I even believe I saw a can labeled, Canned Water. I decided to try and drive Amber's truck, to the firm. So we'd at least have a vehicle to use. It would be crowded, but I would sit on back so the family could sit up front. I stepped into the garage and grabbed a few crates to put the canned foods into. Filling up all ten crates, I packed them on the back of the truck, out of sight, hidden beneath a large tarp Alex had kept in the garage. I emptied Amber's tool chest, leaving only the basics: wrenches, sockets, a hammer, a pair of screwdrivers, and an adjustable wrench in one of the side pockets and placed their bags of clothing and personal items in the tool chest.

"Is that everything?" I asked.  
"I believe so," Amber replied, dryily.  
"I've got everything I packed with me. Excluding the Xbox," Jayson said, glummily.  
"It'll be here when we return," I said, forcing a smile.

Amber took the driver's seat. Jayson sat in the middle and I rode shotgun. This was going to be fun. On my way over, chaos had consumed everything. I could only imagine what was going on in the city. Amber came to a stop at the first light in town. Main Street was just over the hill in front of us. We were at the intersection of Oak Grove Church Road and Highway 10.

"Raymon!" Alex's voice came through my walkie, followed by several bursts of static.  
"Ruler, I read you," I responded.  
"Raymon, How far out are you?" Alex replied.  
"We're at the intersection of Oak Grove and 10. Why?" I asked.  
"Turn around! Don't enter the city!" Alex exclaimed.  
"FUCK NO!" Amber shouted, "We're sticking to the plan,"  
"Honey, listen to me. The city is overrun. There is no safe place," Alex stated, out of breath. "I'm bunkered down in the firm. There is no safe way to reach me. I'll meet up with you guys out on Highway 226. Be careful and Raymon," Alex said.  
"Yeah, partner!" I said, trying not to choke.  
"Take care of my wife for me," He said, solmenly, as if he knew he wasn't going to make it out of the city.  
"Ruler, you better meet us!" I said, fighting back tears.  
"I will brother. Your dead if one hair on her head has so much as a split end," Alex said, attempting a joke.  
"Your dead then," Amber said trying not to cry. "Alex, We meeting at the abandoned gas station?"  
"Yes, honey. It has defenses and a place to hole up until I get there. You guys will probably get there first. Trust no one!" Alex said before static took over and I couldn't reach him again.  
"Does this mean?" Jayson asked.  
"Yeah, pal. We're on our own," I said, softly.  
"Come on, he'll make it back to us," Amber said, trying to change the mood, "He's Alex Ruler. He's been through worse than this,"  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"He deals with you on a daily basis," Amber shot at me.  
"And he lives with you," I shot back.

Amber and I aren't exactly best friends. I tried to hit on her before Alex swept her off her feet. I will be the first to admit, I'm a man whore. I was just trying to get in the girl's pants, but Alex wasn't that type of guy. He wanted the romance and the love. That's why he's married and I'm the freebird.

"Okay, you two. Let's just get to the Old Gas Station," Jayson interrupted, "I'd love to hear the history you two children share, but I'd much rather survive than anything else right now,"  
"He's right. Sorry, Amber," I stated.  
"Don't mention it," Amber replied.

We drove in silence. Around every turn, we would encounter an new scene of violence.


	3. Chapter 3: Alex

Chapter Three  
Alex

Immediately following my radio call to Vinnie, Amber, and Jayson, I barricaded myself inside my office. I would safe inside my office for the night. After barricading my door, I began checking my feeble supplies. I had raided both offices, and the small break room and come up with few bags of potato chips and a couple canned drinks. I had my spare firearm, a M3 Shotgun, with over the shoulder holster, as well as a few boxes of rounds for the shotgun and my handgun. I would have enough to get me out of the city. I hoped.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of pounding. Someone or something was pounding on the walls surrounding me. I grabbed my gun and crouched low. The pounding grew louder as each second passed. Suddenly my barricade burst open as a younger female entered, sweeping the room with a rusty revolver before slamming the door shut and placing a chair beneath the handle to hold it in place.

"Whew," she gasped, her voice rugged and raspy, "Can't believe I survived that horde,"

I slowed my breathing and shifted the weight of my small duffle bag. In the process, I knocked over a container of ink that spilled on the floor, leaving a black stain in Vinnie's carpet. _Oh well,_ I thought. The girl instantly drew her gun and aimed it towards me.

"Come out!" she said, defiantly.  
"Easy," I called out to her, "Easy,"  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"My name is Detective Alex Ruler," I said, holding my hands up and showing myself.  
"Holy shit! Survivors!" She gasped, as tears filled her eyes.  
"I'm not the only one," I said, "My wife and partner are on the outskirts of town,"  
"So I'm not the last female alive?" She asked, "Whew, was beginning to wonder. The name's Kline, Gracie Kline,"  
"Wait, the Gracie Kline?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of Kline Industries, why have you heard of me?" Gracie asked.  
"Heard of you? I feel like I know you. My wife knew you before you became famous," I explained.  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow," Gracie stated.  
"Amber McShay, now known as Amber Ruler," I said, quizzically.  
"OMG, NO F'N Way," Gracie exclaimed, "I haven't heard from her in years,"  
"You are welcome to join us," I said, "Her brother Jayson is with them. We got separated during the evacuation, but I know where they will be headed,"  
"Sounds like a plan," Gracie said, "Can I just rest here first though?"  
"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.  
"A little after nine. I've been running through the night," Gracie explained, "Those things are relentless. I came here looking for a shelter,"  
"Sure. Rest up, We move out in about five hours," I said.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked.  
"I'm getting weapons. From what I've seen, the better armed you are, the better your chances of survival are. I'm just going to the weapons cache in the back of the building," I explained, "Shouldn't be gone longer than an hour,"  
"What if you run into trouble?" Gracie asked.  
"Don't fear," I said, patting my handgun, "I'm a pretty good shot,"

* * *

In the thirty minutes or more that passed after I had left Gracie, I was sure of several things. Polkville as a city was doomed to die. The sickness had turned people into walking carriers that in turned infected other people. The carriers lost all logic and lost all cognitive functions. It was like common sense packed its shit and left, leaving basic functions such as feeding and moving to live in the empty shell of a person. Observation awarded me with much needed knowledge on the creatures that had once been the citizens I had sworn to protect and serve.  
I slowly opened the main door to the supermarket near the law firm. Inside the store I found chaos beyond measure. It had been looted very thoroughly. Except, the looters only grabbed items of material interest. I grabbed a shopping cart and began piling survival gear, food, and water into it. The world was in for a rude awakening once the realization that flatscreen tvs wouldn't save you from the creatures trying to eat you settled in. This thought brought back memories of a video game I had played as a teenager, the main character was a cop turned government agent who had survived something similar to the events going on around me. He made the statement in the opening of one of the games in the series that the number of bullets in your gun determined just how long you lived. If reality was truely living by that standard, I was about to hit top score worldwide. Knowledge that I had only killed three of those carriers still haunted me, for I wasn't even sure if there was a cure, but the thought of surviving after the information I had gained from observation pushed that knowledge backwards.  
In my shopping cart, I know had butane lanterns, a cabin tent, outdoor camping table, several sets of camping cookware, plenty canned foods, several cases of bottled water, canteens, three backpacks, and two sleeping bags. Walking to the door of the store, I peered out. The street was empty, save for a few dogs without their owners. These dogs had grown scared of human presence, as they ran whenever they noticed my head sticking out of the door. A car sat parked in the side lot. A small four door Ford, dark blue in color with tinted windows. I pulled my shopping cart with me and inspected the car. All four tires were great on air, the windows were all still in tact. I cautiously opened the driver's side door and checked the front and back seats. All were empty. I dropped down the visor and a set of keys fell into my hand. I used these to start the vehicle. While it sat there and idled, I unloaded the contents of my shopping cart into the trunk of the vehicle. I threw the cart against the side of the building and got in the car. Dropping it down to drive, I ventured further into the city. I wanted to see how much damage the city had taken. Turning down main street, I immediately slammed on the brakes. Before me was an ocean of those carriers, relentlessly beating on the front doors of the firm as gunfire rang out around it. Gracie was trapped.

"I hope this works," I said, flicking on my shoulder walkie and adjusting the channel to the one in the building. "Gracie! I have a vehicle. You need to make a break for it. Run towards the Supermarket, I'll be waiting at the corner, with the passenger's door open. Jump in and we'll get out of here,"

I repeated the message twice, while turning the car around and opening the door. Gracie saw me and darted towards me. I climbed out the window of the driver's side and provided cover fire using my pistol. When Gracie was close, I dropped back in the vehicle and put it in drive as she jumped in slamming the door closed. The tires squealed as I sped off. The side roads of the town were less crowded so I stuck with them until I reached the city limits. It was only then that I realized I had fucked up.

"Shit!" I said, smacking the steering wheel several times, "We are on the wrong side of town. The meeting place is on the other side of town,"  
"Aren't there back roads to get us there without going through the city?" Gracie asked.  
"Afraid not. We'd have to go almost to Shelby before we'd find that route. I don't have the time nor the patience. My wife is out there. We go back through the city," I stated.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," Gracie stated, drawing her pistol and aiming it at me.  
"Gracie, I have to get to my wife and one of your friends," I explained, "Through the city is the quickest way to do so,"  
"No! The quickest and safest way is to go around," Gracie said, "We can take that route you mentioned and go around,"  
"I'm really sorry I have to do this, Gracie," I say, before forcing her gunhand upward, relieving her of the pistol and effectively knocking her out. "We go through," I said softly as I turned the car around.

* * *

The car ride back through the city was uneventful. Gracie slept most of the ride, only coming too just as we passed the firm. She woke up angry, throwing elbows at me. This caused me to swerve the car to a complete stop.

"Where the hell do you get off knocking me out?" she bellowed, in a fierce rage.  
"Where the hell do you get off telling me what to do?" I returned.  
"I am Gracie Fucking Kline! I do what I wanna do and you bow to me!" Gracie spat.  
"I am afraid you are mistaking me for someone who actually gives two shits about who you are and how much money you fucking had. Listen here, missie, you either come along with me and survive or you get the hell out and stay in the city. I'm through playing nice with you," I stated, "I'll leave you with ammo, a few supplies, but I'm not coming back for you,"  
"Wha-What? Where am I supposed to go?" Gracie asked.  
"I don't care. But you are welcome to stay with me, under the condition that I am the decision maker. You can voice your opinion, but I make the final decision. Once we meet up with my wife, she and I will make decisions. Understood?" I stated.

Gracie nodded. I started the car again, and we continued on our journey. We passed a group of cannibals eating what looked like an animal. The carcass was too dismembered to tell what type of animal. Gracie shivered unwillingly.

"Looks like the sickness is getting worse," I muttered.  
"Sickness? More like a virus," Gracie said, her voice low. "I have watched these things relentlessly attack innocent people, killing them viciously without remorse,"  
"These things act like zombies," I say, fighting back the urge to laugh.  
"Zombies, right," Gracie said rolling her eyes.

We came to an intersection near the outskirts of town. I brought the vehicle to a stop and put it in park. Opening my door, I slowly climbed out to watch the destruction of the countryside. Flames devoured everything, as if someone thought the flames would stop the sick people from leaving the city.

"I've got to get to Amber," I stated, frantically, getting back in the car and dropping from park to drive.

We sped off, towards the abandoned gas station to meet my friends.


End file.
